finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gippal
Gippal is an Al Bhed and current leader of the Machine Faction in Final Fantasy X-2. He shares both English and Japanese voice actors with Zack Fair of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII; Rick Gomez and Kenichi Suzumura, respectively. Personality Gippal is 18 years old, and quite cocky and self-assured by nature. Not too much is known about him personally. He would tease Rikku about the two of them being a couple, and he seems completely at ease doing so in front of Yuna and Paine, despite Rikku getting highly embarrassed every time he did so. Story Gippal had always wanted to be a Crusader, yet he couldn't because, being an Al Bhed, he was "not eligible". When he found out anyone could join the Crimson Squad, he jumped right on the opportunity. He also told his comrades that no one could use a Machina weapon like an Al Bhed can. On a training mission in the Sanubia Sands, he met his teammates, Nooj, an ex-crusader, and Baralai, a Yevonite, most likely an Acolyte. There, he also met their sphere recorder, Paine. He talked with them and they introduced themselves to each other. Throughout their time as teammates, the learned much of each other, and shared many laughs about their futures. On the final mission to become members of the Crimson Squad, they, and many other applicants, were required to enter the Den of Woe and investigate the strange happening in there. Inside, they discovered many applicants turning against each other. After a while, Shuyin, a spirit who possessed them, took over Nooj and he put his gun on Baralai. Gippal raised his to Nooj's head to get him to stop and Baralai raised his to Gippal's head as they were all taken over by the spirit. Somehow, Paine was able to break apart the triangle and the spirit left Gippal and Baralai, but secretly lay low inside of Nooj. They exited the Den and met up with the officials. They asked what happened, and the told them they were official Crimson Squad members, their first mission being to go to the top of Mushroom Rock Road and guard Maester Wen Kinoc while Operation Mi'ihen took place. As soon as they turned, the guards attempted to shoot down the trio. They somehow managed to escape, and met up outside Rin's Travel Agency on the Mi'ihen Highroad. there, the four decided it would be best if they split up. Paine, still recording, had her camera on as Nooj, again possessed, shot Baralai in the back. When Gippal heard the shot he turned and was shot in the chest, then Nooj turned fire on Paine. Later, when Gippal pays a visit to Home, he is in the desert where he meets Auron and talks about rushing into the fight and being a "Jackass." All of a sudden, his partner gets radioed that the Guado are attacking Home, and they both run off. It is assumed he left on the Airship with Tidus' group, Isaaru and Dona, The Al Bhed Psyches, Cid, Buddy and Brother. Later on, after Yuna defeats Sin, he starts the Machine Faction in the abandoned Djose Temple with a connection on Bikanel Island, where people can join and excavate in the desert. It is here that Gippal meets Yuna and reunites with Rikku and Paine, but Paine plays it off like they have never met. At this point, Nooj is Meyvn of the Youth League, still under control by Shuyin, and Baralai is Praetor of New Yevon. Though he was neutral, Gippal provided his machines to both sides. After a while, Gippal goes to the Bevelle Underground, where Vegnagun is located, he meets up with Nooj and Baralai, and a hole where Vegnagun was. There, Shuyin leaves Nooj and enters Baralai. He jumps into the Hole and the two jump in after him. Later on, when Yuna enters a connecting hole, she meets with Shuyin, who is actually Baralai who keeps traveling and Gippal and Nooj tell her to keep care of things topside. After they manage to reach Vegnagun, YRP meet with them, as well as the LeBlanc Syndicate, and they all take on Vegnagun and Shuyin together, defeating them and Baralai is released as Lenne and Shuyin decide to finally rest in the Farplane. After this, the three factions join together as one group under Spira and forget their differences. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 non-player characters Category:Al Bhed de:Gippel